No Need To Run, Baby
by TheMiddleOfStartingOver03
Summary: Annabeth, Leo, Percy, Jason, Nico, Piper, Hazel, and Frank are all sent to a harsh, sterile mental rehabilitation center. The Cradle, as the eight of them call it. They are all teens with problems. Teens who can fix each other. Canon Pairings. AU.


p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemNote: None of these disorders listed are taken lightly, /em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemMy new fic. I know a lot of people who have these disorders, so please; no hate.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemAnnabeth Chase was forced to go to the program due to her suffering of OCD, Anxiety and seasonal depression which led to Insomnia. No matter how much therapy she did and tried to fix her OCD it didn't work and so her father sent her off here, though Annabeth constantly thinks it was just to get rid of her. She rooms with Piper.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemPiper Mclean has kleptomania and bulimia nervosa accompanied with minor depressive disorder. Bulimia and the minor depression is caused due to the feeling of Piper needing to constantly be the best and thinest due to her mother. She hasn't kicked her bulimic disorder yet but put herself into Rehab due to the fact she wants to fix it and that she wants to stay away from her home.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemHazel Levesque is affected with PTSD and Insomnia. Hazel herself voluntarily brought to the rehabilitation program. She takes medication to help her PTSD which is caused from the murder of her mother, which she feel like she caused. She rooms by herself.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemFrank Zhang while becoming a teen slowly developed thought disorder and begun suffering from several phobias he along with his grandmother both agreed it was necessary for him to attend this program so he can quickly fix his issues. He was planning to join the army but the disorders got in the way. He is generally nice to those around him. He Rooms with Percy. em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemLeo Valdez is a pyromaniac and due to that issue, carries around lighters everywhere. Social Anxiety and Hypomania are also something that Leo deals with. He joined the program due to the current foster family was the first one to notice his issues and they got him diagnosed with overall ICD (Impulse control disorder) but realized it was much deeper than that. He rooms with Nico.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemJason Grace suffers from amnesia which led to depression and bipolar II as well as Nightmare disorder his sister put him in the program without any notice prior to dropping him off because she needed him to remember things. Jason seems to also show that he is sexually confused and quite a flustered person. He tries his best to get better during his sessions. He Rooms by himself. em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemNico Di Angelo didn't want to go to the year long rehab program, but his father forced him to go to fix his many issues such as social anxiety, clinical depression, after Nico's last suicide attempt. He is also sexually confusedand had a previous drug addiction for a short time. He rooms with Leo. He also has several panic attacks and also had self-harmed.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #989696; font-family: calibri; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;"strongemPercy Jackson has no choice but to be at the Rehab after being arrested at one point for alcohol abuse and drug addiction he also had shown signs of bipolar in the past but hasn't been diagnosed. He rooms with Frank Zhang in the program. He's sneaked drugs into the establishment before fixing his issues. He is also has korsakoff's syndrome to a certain extent. em/strong/p 


End file.
